The 75th Hunger Games
by booksmartme
Summary: This year is a Quarter Quell. Katniss and Peter ran away after the 74th and this year, double the tributes. Jayna's life is ruined when not only her, but her two best friends and a huge monster are the Tributes for District four. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Suzanne Collins does. **

Chapter One

I was entirely focused on the hunt. I felt the wind whip through my hair and I heard the twang of the bowstring. I heard the thump as the poor creature, my meal, hit the ground. I felt the rough texture of the bark as I swung down from the tree. I permitted myself a brief grin. Through the eye, as usual. And it was running too. I skinned its carcass and chopped up the meat. I wrapped the meat up and tucked it away in my duffel bag. I was lucky, I had hit three squirrels in the head with a sling and shot one doe with my bow. I sighed as I went to hide my weapons. I locked them up and then hid them in the hollow tree way up high on a shelf inside the tree. I brushed my hip-length hair out of my face.

You might be wondering where I am. I live in District Four. The Peacekeepers don't really watch the forest. Who would go out there? Besides they have an electric fence that's never off. They watch the water like hawks though so this is the only way I can get extra food.

I walk over to a willow tree that's leaning up against the fence. I climb up and then slide down a vine that hangs over the other side. I turn around to see Vyrn glaring at me.

" Jayna Everett. You went hunting without me." she said. I nodded and smiled tiredly.

" Unbelievable." She turned around and stalked off, her gold hair swinging behind her. I sighed, Vyrn always loved to be dramatic. She could be an actor.

" See you at the Reaping." I called after her. She just kept walking. I walked home. My two little sisters met me at the door.

" Jayna, Jayna! You're home!" they shouted excitedly.

Rell and Raven were twins and look exactly alike. They both had jet-black hair that had recently been cut to their chins. They had icy blue eyes that could cut you like a knife. They were small and petite. I however was completely different.

My hair was a couple shades darker , and redder, than a fox's coat with some gold strands mixed in there too. I was fourteen, but my birthday was in a couple of weeks. My eyes were yellow, which was stupid. Who has ever had yellow eyes? Oh yeah, me. I was tall and willowy, with muscles beginning to show from years of hard work. I should be tan from working out in the sun all the time, at the docks, but I wasn't. I had ivory skin that never got darker than the crystalline sand at the beaches.

I went inside and nodded at Maera. She was my older sister. This year would be her last in the Reapings and then she would be safe. She was taller than me and had hard muscles. Her skin was gold from the sun and she light blonde hair.. Her eyes were pitch black, from our father.

My friend, Cal, was also waiting. He had just turned seventeen yesterday and would soon be out of the Reapings too. He had dirty blonde hair. My head only reached up to his nose and he was almost taller than Maera. His skin wasn't as gold as Maera's but it was still tan. He had wiry muscles and light caramel eyes that were always sparkling with mischief. He was like the big brother I never had. I gave him a hug.

" Hey Cal." I said. He smiled wryly.

" Hey Jaybird" He said.

That was his nickname for me. I glanced up at his playful eyes. They were a little sad, probably because of today.

"Don't be blue." I whispered.

" Okay." He whispered back. He glanced to his right.

" I think your mother wants you." he said. I turned around and I saw my mom looking at me impatiently, holding something in her arms. I gave him another hug.

" See you. Good luck." I turned around and faced my mother. She pointed wordlessly up the stairs. I understood. I went upstairs and stripped off my clothes and stepped quickly into a tub full of freezing water. I quickly cleaned and got out. I put on a robe and went into my room. I got dressed.

I was wearing a floor-length gold gown. My mom always said that gold brought out the gold in my hair and the yellow in my eyes. I sighed. It had long sleeves that were close-fitting until my elbows, where they widened. I wore golden ballet flats and my hair was piled on top of my head in a sophisticated fashion, courtesy of my mom.

We walked outside and everyone in the district gathered at the square. We separated and went into different groups. I went into the Girl's Fourteens. Rell and Raven went into Girl's Twelves, Maera went into Girl's Eighteens, and Cal went into Boy's Seventeens. And then it began.

**Okay so what do you think? Review! R for review, E for enjoy, V for very awesome story, I for I wrote it, E for everyone read and review, and W for write what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, Suzanne C. does.**

Chapter Two

The mayor began with his boring speech about the Treaty of Treason and all that. Then, he introduced this year's escort. Elway Lockette.

He had short, spiky,red, orange, and yellow hair. It made him look like his head was on fire, which I think was the point. His skin was slightly bluish, which made it look like he couldn't breathe. He walked up to the mic.

" Hi District Four! I am your escort for this year's Hunger Games! Anyways, here is this year's ?Quarter-Quell!" he said in his funny Capitol accent.

I breathed in sharply, I forgot this year was a Quarter-Quell. The screen behind him flickered to life. President Laius came on. He walked up to a podium and pulled out a white card from a box. He read it briefly and then started to talk.

" Hello Districts! This year's Quarter-Quell is very exciting. Each district will send in two boys and two girls instead of one boy and one girl! Happy Hunger Games." Everyone was silent after that. They were doubling the tributes. Elway walked up to center-stage again.

" Well, ladies are usually first but I think I'll do the gentlemen to mix it up." He said as he winked at us. He walked over to a huge glass orb full of paper slips. I held my breath as he pulled it out.

" Taithe Braze!" he called out brightly. A petrified twelve-year old was pushed out of the crowd. Before he could even reach the steps, someone stopped him.

" I volunteer." a deep voice called out. A HUGE person walked up to the stage and sat down, looking for all the world as if he was at home. He grinned wickedly.

" Your name?" asked Elway.

" Kail Prane" he answered. The escort stuck his hand into the orb again.

" Cal Eceren" he said, smiling happily. I felt like my heart stopped beating. Not Cal. Not Cal. Not Cal. He walks up to the stage, trying to put on his poker face, but his eyes are wide and I worry that he's going into shock. He asks for volunteers. No one answers. He walks over to the girl's orb.

" And now the ladies!" my eyes snap to him. Please, PLEASE! Not Rell, not Raven, Not Vyrn. Not Rell, not Raven, not Vyrn. And it's not. It's

" Jayna Everett!" He say and looks expectantly around the girl's sections.

" Go on Jayna." someone whispers. I start to walk forward mechanically. I glance at Cal and his face is absolutely white. I don't want to look weak so I make myself look bored instead.

" Volunteers?" he asks. I swear you could hear crickets chirping.

He reaches his hand in one last time and pulls out a name. And because it's the hunger games it couldn't be someone I've never heard of in my life.

" Vyrn Levers!" he calls out. Vyrn walks out, looking strong and determined. Like I said earlier, she is a wonderful actor. Again, he asks for volunteers, and again, no one answers.

" Her are you tributes!Good luck District Four! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." And with that, it's over. The four of us all shake hands and then we listen to the anthem. The anthem end and then the Peacekeepers surround us.

**Well what do you think? YOU LIKE IT! REALLY! THANKS! Now tell me that in a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, Suzanne C. does.**

**Chapter Three**

They march us to the Justice Building and put us into separate rooms. My room has a black velvet couch and gold silk curtains cover the windows. I sit down on the couch and it is as comfy as a feather bed. Rell and Raven rush in and climb into my lap. They are the perfect picture of despair with their red rimmed eyes and tear streaks running down their faces. I pat them gently on the back. They're bawling and clinging tightly.  
" Don't go Jayna! Don't go!" they cry  
" Shush, don't worry I'll be all right." I lie. It makes me want to throw up. They nod there heads and dry their eyes. Maera and my mother come in a few minutes after themat a steady pace. My mother comes over to me and gives me a hug while Maera is standing by the door,looking at something in her hand.  
" Jayna, listen to me. You are going to come back to us." she whispers in my ear fiercely. I start to shake my head sadly.  
" Mom you know I don't have a chance. I'm sorry." I say, holding back tears. She pulls back and glares at me.  
" You do have a chance. You have skills and you are going to use them. I don't care what you have to do to win." She is almost crying now and I can see that she's remembering Dad.  
My dad was killed in a Quarter-Quell where they changed the age barriers. Twenty-two to twenty-eight.  
" I'll try but I won't win. I can't kill Cal or Vyrn."  
" Well you'll have to." she says with conviction. She's starting to make me mad. I stand up shaking with rage.  
" NO I CAN'T! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT ANYTHING I SAID! DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE?" I see her expression and try to cool down.  
" Cal and Vyrn are like family mom. I won't be able to kill them anymore than I would be able to kill Rell or Raven or Maera or you." Maera looks up when she hears her name. My mother looks ashamed.  
" I understand." she says with her head bowed. Maera steps forward and presses something into my hand. It is something made of gold. It looks like a miniature bow and arrow about to fire. I pin it to my dress.  
" Thank you Maera, it's beautiful." I whisper softly.  
" It's your token for the games. Good luck." she says coldly, as if she's mad at me. And then the Peacekeepers escort them out. The door flies open and Vyrn rushes in. She sits next to me and gives me a hug. We both spill no tears, we have an image to keep up.  
" Allies from start to finish." she whispers in my ear. I nod my head, not trusting my voice.  
" Cal?" I manage to ask.  
" Him too." she confirms. And then she walks out. I spend the rest of my wait in silence. I try to imagine the Games and remember watching my dad get killed.

" _Please, don't kill me! I have four daughters and a wife at home. Spare mercy!" he begs to his killer. He's on his knees. The murderer stares at him with hard, cold eyes that show no pity.  
_" _No." he says. The word is as hard and cold as his eyes. And the he swings the sword down towards my father's neck. _

Needles to say_, _I was glad when the killer lost. I spend the next three minutes avoiding thinking about the Games. Instead I think of watching my little sisters getting their first hair cut. I think about all the hunting trips me and Vyrn did together. I remember when we found a little baby mockingjay iin the forest.I think of all the time me and Cal spent with each other and the jokes we shared, the pranks we did. It brings a smile to my face. The Peacekeepers come in and walk me out of the building.  
We meet up with the others outside and I go straight to Cal, daring to Peacekeepers to try and stop me. He puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk together. I see the train before we get there and the station is crawling with cameras. The train is long, sleek, silver, and pretty. We'll be on it for one or two days. I put a smile on and wave cheerfully at the cameras. I am despising myself on the inside but if it gets sponsors... Cal and the others realize what I'm doing and they follow my example. We stop at the doorway and continue looking happy so that the cameras can soak up our images and then the door closes in front of us. We are on the train.

**Review all of you!**


End file.
